Gale and Katniss Lemon
by Renee 150Rose
Summary: *Catching Fire Spoiler Alert!* Katniss gets back from her second round in the Games and finds her family is living in District 13. However she needs to find Gale. And when she does, something happens! Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

*****Thank you so much for reading this! I have not read Mocking Jay yet so I am basing everything off of The Hunger Games and Catching Fire. If you don't want to read all the stuff before (which I would love it if you would read the whole thing) then skip to where the three Asterix are (its a new paragraph). Please leave a comment! :) And again, thank you, I hope you enjoy it.*****

My eyes fluttered open. Where was I? My eyes were trying to adjust as things moved in and out of focus. I heard a voice. Footsteps. Another voice. It was Prim! And my Mother! I desperately tried to see them.

"Close your eyes." I heard my Mother whisper. "The drugs they gave you were quite strong." I did as she asked, but only after Prim took my hand. I squeezed. She squeezed back and that was when I knew it would all be okay.

When I woke up next I could see everything clearly. I was in a room, lying on a bed with all white sheets. To the side of the bed, there was a doorway, with no door, leading into what looked like a kitchen. In the corner of the room sat a dark wooden chair. And on the floor a small rectangular rug. What was happening? This was not home. Then it dawned on me, I wasn't in District 12. I was in District 13. Underground. How was there sunlight filling my room then? My head hurt. I closed my eyes and blacked out agin.

As I awoke the third time I sat up quickly. I didn't want to fall back asleep. Especially since I could never tell how long I was sleeping for. Prim came skipping in the room, in a flowing white dress.

"Katniss!" She said.

"You're up!" She was being a little too loud, but I figured I wouldn't ask her to quiet down.

"What is happening? Where are we?" I asked. She sat down next to me and in a very serious voice told me everything.

"We live underground. But we still get sunlight. I'm not really sure how that works though." She paused, looking up in confusion. "And once a week a group of people go up to the top and hunt and gather food for us."

"Is that safe?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Who goes?" I say. There is another pause.

"Not you!" I say, scared.

"No, not me." She looked at her feet dangling off the bed. "People from here. You know. People. Like Gale and other people." Before she can say anymore I stand up.

Gale! How could I forget Gale! Even if I don't have Peeta because the Capitol does, I still have Gale! "Where does Gale live?" I ask. Prim shrugs.

"I don't know. He doesn't like visitors though." I quickly take off my nightgown and get changed in pants, my hunting boots, a t-shirt and a jacket. And perfectly, as if waiting for me, is my Father's bow and arrows pinned up on the wall. "Who found these?" I ask Prim.

"Gale." She says quietly.

"Thank you Prim. Thank you for telling me everything." I open the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To hunt. To find Gale. To do something." I say. I close the door and I become so confused with what is before me. Above me is a ceiling of sorts with glass paneling to let the sun flood in. The ceiling appears to be made out of some sort of metal. While it is light out, it is much darker than it would be if I were above ground. Houses are everywhere. I'll never be able to figure out where Gale lives, I say to myself.

Suddenly I see a group of people going somewhere. I run and catch up. I ask the man I am next to where they are going. "To hunt." He says, not even looking at me.

"Oh," I say.

"Stay here." He says ruffly, "it's not a place for a woman up there." I continue to walk with them. Finally he stops and turns to me.

"Look, I know-" He stops and his mouth hangs open. "You're Katniss Everdeen, aren't you." He says.

"Yes," I say quickly as I keep walking to join the group.

"Wait! You really shouldn't go up above. Like I said, its dangerous." I roll my eyes slightly.

"I've survived two rounds of the Hunger Games I'm sure I can survive whatever is up there."

"Suit yourself." He says. We get to an elevator of sorts and once I realize we are going in it I start to hyperventilate.

"You okay there Miss Everdeen?" The man asks me.

"Fine." I say, taking a deep shuttering breath. A man at the front makes an announcement. "We are all going to get in the elevator. Once up top follow your route to hunt game down. If it leads you off the path you follow, don't chase it. We already lost Laudy last week."

All the men bowed their heads. "The first group already left. They are already hunting. But we will all leave together. Meet back at the elevator when the sun begins to set." Everyone got in the elevator. I was squished between a rather skinny man and a burley man with a beard.

"First time?" He asks me, not glancing down. I was shaking out of fear. What if it fell? What if there was an explosion and we died? This would have been a great component to the games, I think dully. I would have failed probably almost immediately. Someone would have been able to kill me off.

"Yes." I answer. The elevator creaks and comes to a halt. The doors shutter open and I see my sky. I see the grass. I hear the bird chirping and I feel I am home. Until I turn around and see the ruin of District 13. All the buildings are black and burned to the ground. Nothing is smoking, but everything is black. I turn back to to direction everyone has now walked off in. Towards the woods. And I follow. I tread lightly, while all around me I hear people stomping around. Where is Gale? I wonder, readying my bow in case I see anything worth shooting for dinner. Then I see it. A small wire hanging from a tree. It is tied so perfectly, only Gale's fingers could have done it. Since there was no bird in it I figured it was done today. Which means he is nearby! My footfalls gather speed, but gain no sound as I run through the woods, following traps set.

*******And then I see him. He is setting a trap on an old log. My heart skips a beat. I sling my bow over my shoulder and run full force at him. Not taking care to quiet my footfalls. He barely turns around it time and almost pulls a knife, but I have him on the ground before he can grab it from his belt. "Katnip?" He says as a bury my face into his strong chest. I sigh. His muscular arms rap around me and suddenly I feel, for the first time since I have arrived in District 13 that I am safe. I just lie on top of him, breathing in his woody scent. Finally, but too soon for me, he begins to sit up.

"Why did you follow me here?" He asks. "You know they don't let women come up here, right?" I sigh and take his huge hand in mine. "I had to. I had to see you Gale." My voice chokes on his name. He pulls me into a hug.

"You know I'll always be here for you." He says.

"I know," I whisper back.

"Is your family all okay?" I ask.

"yes." He says.

"Good." I smile, looking into his green eyes. My heart flutters. He chuckles.

"Can I tell you something?" He asks, looking down at the ground and picking up a small stick, absentmindedly breaking it into smaller pieces.

"Anything." I say. I can tell he is smiling.

"You won't laugh?" He asks.

"Never." His eyes slowly meet mine as he says "I love you." I feel like the whole world has stopped spinning.

"Gale-" I start, but he puts his finger over my lips and has moved forward to kiss me. I let him. His warm lips mould to mine perfectly and slowly my mouth opens and his tongue enters my mouth. My arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down on top of me. His breathing gets heavier as the kiss gets deeper.

Suddenly I want Gale. I want him so badly. He belongs to me. I need him. His hands find mine and push them to the ground over my head. He leans into the kiss even more. I let out a moan. He stops.

"Did I do something?" He asks. "I'm sorry." His hands let go of mine and he sits up getting off of me.

"No Gale." I beg, trying to pull him back.

"I don't want to hurt you Katniss." He says, his tone getting serious.

"You're not." I say, earnestly looking into his eyes. "Please." I beg. He stands up, brushing himself off, clearly done.

"Katniss, I need to make more traps." He says, walking towards his ball of wire. I stand up. Gale can't lead me on and then stop. I walk towards him.

"Please?" I say again.

"Katniss." He says. And I can't take it. I kiss him. I hold his face in my hands, his scruff, feeling so nice on my fingers. I push him. He pushes back. My back is on a tree and he picks me up, as I wrap my legs around his waist. I squeeze.

He moves from my lips to my neck and I moan again. I can tell now he is smiling.

"Gale" I say as I feel myself going into oblivion. Nothing has ever felt so good in my life. He presses me harder on the tree and I feel something hard pressing on me. I move my hands from his back and begin to undo his pants. His hand stops me.

"Katniss," he says out of breath. "We really shouldn't."

"I want to." I say.

"Do you?"

"Of course I want to Katnip." He says.

"I just don't think-"

"What?" I ask, pulling him back in for a kiss. His hands try to stop me again when I go to take his pants off but I win, pushing then aside. He takes his pants off completely while still kissing me and pulls my pants off too. He then begins to rub up against me. A moan escapes him. His breathing is ragged in my ear as he carries me over to a soft bed of moss and places me down. He rips off his underwear and takes mine off too.

My first thought is it won't fit. He is way to big. There is no way, I tell myself.

"Wait." I say, shocked that I am even saying it. He stops kissing me.

"We don't have to." He says, looking concerned.

"I want to, I just think…" I trail off, looking at his manhood. He laughs.

"Katniss, I won't hurt you. If I do, I'll stop." I let him trail kisses from my neck to my abdomen and then my inner thigh. I moan as his kisses get closer to down there. He spits on his finger and gently slides it in me. My head goes back. He slides his finger in and out, and then adds another finger.

"Gale!" I choke out. He smiles as he comes back up and begins to insert his manhood into me. At first it hurts. I almost let out a scream except Gale sees it coming so he covers my mouth, as his grits his teeth, trying not to make noise either. The other people out hunting shouldn't hear anything. He pushes slowly in, finally breaking my hymen. He kisses me to keep me quiet and we moan in each others mouths. He starts to go faster and faster until we both can't stand it anymore and he collapses next to me on the ground. We breath in time, both slightly sweaty but smiling.

We manage to get out clothes on and shoot some game before heading back towards the elevator back down to District 13. As I walk into the house for dinner, my Mother gives me a hug and asks how hunting was and seeing Gale.

"It was great."

"I'm so glad they let you go." She says, pouring soup into bowls.

"Someone wants to see you." She continues.

"Who?" I ask. Who would want to see me?

"Peeta. He is waiting in your room." My heart skips a beat.

"He was caught by the Capitol! He couldn't be back!" I say, almost angry.

"He is back." My Mother says sounding defensive. I walk into my room to see Peeta Mellark lying on my bed, legs crossed, arms above his head, lounging.

"Hey Katniss." He says, staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

****I hope you like this little bit. I added because some people asked me to. Please don't leave hateful comments. I have gotten many which I have to delete. I have not read Mockingjay so please don't give anything away (even though many of my friends have already given away SO much). Thank you for reading and let me know if you want more. :) I love getting comments by the way, so please leave me one!****

"What are you doing here?" I practically yell.

"What?" He says, moving to a sitting position. "Don't you love me? Are we not the star crossed lovers from District 12?" He laughs.

"What are you doing here?" I repeat, my teeth gritted, jaw tight. I was so glad to see him, but at the same time I thought I wouldn't ever see him again, so seeing him was horrible, especially after what I had just done. "Calm down." He says, looking slightly scared. "The Capitol said I could find you."

"And then what? Bring me back to them with you?"

"Naw, they just figured you might want to be with me, since I want to be with you." I sigh, flopping down in the rocking chair. I bury my head in my hands. "Peeta." I begin. I can hear him standing and part of me just wishes he would leave. But I soon feel his hand on my back.

"It's okay Katniss. I knew you weren't really in love with me. I've always known you love Gale. I was just hoping…" he trails off and I can hear him sigh and sit down on the floor next to the chair. I take my head out of my hands.

"I do love you, just as a friend." I say, slowly, choosing my words wisely. "I guess I'll go back to the Capitol." Peeta says standing, and slinging a bag over one shoulder.

"Why?" I ask, confused as to why he wouldn't stay. "You don't want me. My parents are dead. Katniss, I have nothing." I begin to speak in protest. "It's not your fault. It's life. And maybe I just belong in the Capitol." Have they brainwashed him?

"Peeta, you do know it was the Capitol that bombed District 12 right?" He nods. "They killed your parents and you want to go crawling back to them?" He nods again. I stand up. "What did they do to you?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just prefer not to starve and watch the only girl I've ever loved marry another man." He begins to head towards the door. "I guess this is goodbye then?" I ask, my voice hollow. I've already lost to many people in my life, but what is one more?

"Care to walk me back?" He asks quietly, looking down at the floor. "Sure." I say. I follow him out of the house and as we walk the streets towards the elevator I see Gale, nostrils flared, looking almost angry that I am with Peeta. "Just walking him back." I mutter towards his direction. The streets begin to line with people as they recognize us. And people clap and cheer. Some even bow. I feel strange, but go with it. We get to the elevator and a man closes the door allowing it to go up. We get to the ground and I sink my feet into the rich grass and moss.

"Just a little farther." Peeta says, pulling my arm. He seems to be looking for something, I'm just not sure what. We walk about fifty feet and then Peeta stops. He turns to me, holding my arms with his hands, looking me straight in the eye and whispers, "I'm sorry."

Immediately I glance around, looking for attackers or some danger, but I see nothing. Then I am frozen and being brought up to something in the sky. I want to scream! What is Peeta doing? Why is he doing this? My arms are still on his. The second I unfreeze I launch myself at him, kicking, biting and scratching. Some attendants pull us apart and sit us down in seats where we are so strapped in, we couldn't move if we wanted to.

"You're safer here." Peeta says, looking at the floor. In an invisible hovercraft. Flying somewhere far away. Probably to the Capitol.

I may never see my family or Gale or anyone I love every again. And for the first time in a long time, I cry.


	3. Chapter 3

***I've gotten a request to keep writing so here is another chapter. Let me know what you think and if you want to read more (otherwise I probably won't write more even though I know exactly where this is going!). Thanks for reading and please, please, please leave a comment I love getting them! :)***

The hovercraft ride seems to last forever. Peeta won't talk to me and there is no way I am starting a conversation with him. I stare out the window motionless, emotionless. What was the Capitol going to do with me? Would they torture me? Kill me for information about District 13? No, they would have blown the whole place up when I was there. They knew where it was. Why didn't they do something then? Didn't they hate me? Didn't they want me dead? They did try to kill me after all and failed twice. My mind centers as the hovercraft lands. Emotionless Katniss. No feeling. No remorse. No guilt. No nothing. The restraints are removed as the door opens from the bottom of the craft allowing me to get out. I step down and Effie greets me immediately. Of course they would have her greet me. So innocent. So stupid. "Katniss!" She gasps, grabbing me in a binding hug, her outfit a sickly green with large overstuffed shoulder pads. She holds me back at arms length. "Oh my, you don't look well! We better have someone fix you up before your interview tonight with Caesar!" I don't say a word as she turns me around facing a large door to a building. I just walk. He heels click lightly on the mirror-like floors.

"Penorious designed your dress tonight Kattniss and I just know you will love it!"

"Who's Penorious?" I begin to say but a large oak door opens just to our right and I feel Effie's grip on my shoulders tighten as she turns me towards the man standing in the doorway. He bows. He is a short and plump man wearing a purple suit with gold shoes. He has a white mustache. He must be the new Cinna I think dully. Effie probably doesn't even know he was killed. I can feel hot tears swelling in my eyes but I try to make them go away.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Everdeen." Penorious says bowing again. I bow back.

The rest of the day passes in flashes. I try on a silky black gown studded with white crystals, which looks marvelous on me in Effie's opinion and in Penorious' it will do. I know this dress is black to make me out as the bad guy because Peeta is apparently wearing all white to this 'interview'. My body is waxed, and rewaxed until my skin is shining. Then it is polished with an electric tool. I neither complain nor enjoy it. My emotions are turned completely off for once in my life. My hair is conditioned and treated until it shines and is then pulled back in an intricate maze of buns; of course I look quite severe and demeaning. This will probably be my death sentence. But I didn't look too cruel until my makeup was done. Black eye makeup, gold lips, harsh pink cheeks, my face chiseled to look stern, like a reining queen desperate to keep her thrown. I allow it. I allow everything to be done to me. I am tired of running. Even if I were given the opportunity I wouldn't take it. Where would I go? What would I do? The Capitol goes on for miles and would hunt, find and kill me anyway. There was no point. All I could do was wait. Speak my mind at this so-called interview and see if I could side with the people. Despite them loving me two times previous I doubted I could do it again. Caesar had probably prepped the live audience and bad things had been going around about me to the general public. I wouldn't look Peeta in the eye the whole interview I told myself. You would only feed his fire the fuel to burn.

I sat in a red velvet chair behind electric blue curtains waiting for my name to be called. I could hear Caesar Flickerman firing up the audience for a good show. Peeta sat with me. At one point he reached his hand towards mine but I acted like I didn't notice. If I was going to be killed I wanted him to know it was all his fault and I would never forgive him for taking Gale away from me.

"Katniss Everdeen!" I hear Caesar say. I get up, stand tall and knowing full well that the odds are not in my favor, I walk out on the stage. The audience gasps. They think this is what I really look like. I suppress a laugh, as it would come across as demonic and evil. I sit down in the seat offered. Heck, if I'm going to get killed maybe I should try to play this evil thing up a little. I take note of President Snow in one of the upper boxes close to the stage. Caesar begins:

"It is so lovely to be speaking with you again Miss Everdeen. Now I must confess I thought twice was a charm, I suppose I was very wrong. Third time is!" He was clearly putting me out there as though I was going to never see the light of day again and maybe I wasn't.

"It's so great to be back here." I say, my voice dry but I manage a smile. The conversation, or more like interrogation begins. It goes on for hours. I become exhausted with the questions of how I escaped the arena, what District 13 is really like and who likes it. Does it have a functioning government, who is in charge, how do they get food and water, and on and on. Caesar Flickerman never loses interest and neither does the audience. However I am getting tired and despite my glass of water being refilled many times I can't go on much longer.

"If you are planning on killing me, please go ahead already." I find myself saying after seven hours of questions. Caesar looks shocked and laughs.

"My dear, dear Katniss, why would we do that?" The sickly sweet tone of voice makes me want to throw up. Then Caesar stands arms outstretched to the audience.

"Now, who wants to see her burn?" My heart stops in my throat. Wait! What? Burn? Burn? Like with fire? Before I can do anything two large men have a hold of my arms and make me stand. A woman walks out on stage carrying a flame on a stick. This will not end well. Why would Peeta do this? I realize my dress must attract flame because I can feel it getting hotter just because the flame is nearby.

"Now, before we get started," Caesar, says quietly. "Does anyone object?"

"I do!" I hear a voice say in the back of the crowd. Caesar looks shocked, but composes himself quite quickly.

"Nice joke." He sneers turning back towards me. I always thought he really liked us. I guess I was wrong. Suddenly I see someone pushing through the crowd. It's Gale and he is yelling "Stop!"


	4. Chapter 4

****I was totally going to write this last night but ended up at the ER for 8 hours. Not fun. Enjoy, leave comments! Comments and messaging keep me writing!****

I can feel the heat throughout my whole body now. I account some for the flame nearby, but the rest I account for Gale. Standing there in a crowd of people from the Capitol. Defying them. Surely he will be killed. How did he even get here? The audience moves to give him way so he can approach the stage. My breathing gets ragged as I step back towards the electric blue curtains and the flame nears me. Gale is now at the front of the audience. He can't do anything to stop them, I think as the woman with tight hair and a blood red dress comes closer, torch outstretched. Why burn me? I wonder. The two men on either side of me tighten their grip. My circulation is being cut off, no blood flow to my arms, they won't be important soon anyway I decide.

Suddenly Caesar throws his hand up and I hear someone else yell "Stop!" Everyone stops. Gale who has one leg up on the stage and struggling to get the other one up freezes. The men holding me slightly loosen their grip. The torch carrying woman stops moving closer and I can feel the silence in the air. I recognize the voice as it speaks again. President Snow. "People of the Capitol." Murmurs run through the attentive crowd as Gale finishes his climb onto the stage and walks swiftly towards me before Torch girl grabs him and makes him face the audience. I see Snow's face appear first fuzzy and then in the full effect on some screen in the back of the audience I didn't see before.

President Snow repeats, "People of the Capitol." Then his voice gets quiet, probably to add to the drama I think. "We have an objection." The audience gasps collectively and chatter begins everywhere. Then a hush falls over them as cameras zoom every which way in an attempt to get every possible person's face but my own. "We will try her in public and see what comes of it. We shall see, friend of Katniss' if she deserves the right to live." The screen goes dark then and Gale and I are dragged off stage.

I am thrown in a room. A room with one window and painted a putrid shade of green, which makes my stomach churn. I sit on the bed and look at my hands, which are shaking uncontrollably, which I wasn't even aware of. I see another bed and desperately hope Gale will be thrown in too. Where is he? What is the Capitol going to do with him? But when the doors open the Capitol's knight in shining armor stands there in all white. Peeta comes in and sits on the other bed. He doesn't say anything. All I can hear is my own ragged breathing, which I get under control quickly, I can't have Peeta see my weakness, even if it is Gale and he already knows that. After what feels like forever Peeta looks up at me. I don't make eye contact.

"Katniss." He whispers, his voice hoarse as if he had been inhaling smoke. "Katniss." He repeats. He doesn't need to say my name again, I think bitterly. "We need to talk. We need to be on the same page." His voice is coming back to normal. And then I realize its not smoke he has been inhaling, he was crying. They probably made him compose himself before coming in here. I still don't speak or move. He gets up and I can hear the bed, which bowed under his weight squeak slowly. He sits next to me. I don't do anything. He reaches over and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Don't you touch me!" I scream slapping his arm away and standing up, whirling around to face him. He stands too. "Katniss," he whispers. "I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?" I snort. "Oh, like how you helped me leave District 13-"

"I didn't know they were going to-"

"You are not here to help me!" I yell. I can feel the anger rising in me, where was Gale? What was the Capitol doing to him? I feel hot tears spill over onto my flushed cheeks. Peeta reaches out to hug me but I smack him hard across the face. He doesn't move. "I didn't know." He says hollowly. "Didn't know what?" I say, anger still in my voice. "I didn't know they were going to kill you-"

"Oh really?" I scoff.

"Really." There was a long pause before Peeta sighs and says, "Look Katniss, I was told they were going to take you and we would get married." I interject, "And you thought that was okay?" "No, but I love you and they would blow up Disctrict 13 otherwise." There was another pause before he continued. "And I know you love Gale and you wouldn't want him to die." The room was spinning. It was full and empty at the same time. I was furious and felt nothing at the same time. "And I wanted to save my parents if they were still alive." Peeta finishes. I am filled with one hundred emotions and don't know what to think or feel. "And you believed them?" I managed to say, my voice shaking. "Yes." Was all he responded, looking at his feet. I didn't say anything. Time passed, feeling like hours was probably only minutes. Peeta took a step toward me. I felt ready to collapse. I was strong. I was steady. I knew what I was doing and thought I could make it through anything. But I was wavering and didn't know how much more I could take. Peeta took my face in his hands turned it towards his and looked me in the eyes. "I love you." He said as he pressed his lips onto mine.


	5. Chapter 5

***** I hope you enjoy. I apologize that it has been taking me so long to post. I am a freshman in college. I promise in a month (when I get home) I will post WAY more! I am trying to MASS write chapters. Like four or five chapters at once and then posting a new one once a week. We'll see how that goes! I LOVE comments SOOO much. So keep 'em coming! The good the bad, the critical. I'll take them all! Thank you for reading.*****

Two weeks passed being in the cell alone. After Peeta kissed me they took him out. I was in so much shock I let him kiss me. I just sat there and let it happen. But I didn't kiss him back. I got three square meals a day. Mostly a bit of bread, some soup and an apple. It looked good and filling but it wasn't. I was hungry all the time. Hungerier than when I liked in the Seam. I woke up on the last day to find President Snow sitting in a straight back chair wearing all white, except for a red rose on his lapel. "Good morning." He said with a bit of a smile. I sat up and looked him straight in the eye. I had had two long weeks of hunger. I had been alone. I was ready. I was ready to die. To look at death in the face and say 'here take me.'

"Good morning." I said back, an edge in my voice. "Can we have some tea and eat like civilized people?" Snow yelled out at the guard. "Yes Sir," was the response. I heard several moments of ruckus before the door opened and the small cell transformed before. This was probably my last meal, I thought to myself. A beautiful tea service sat between us. I stood to sit in a chair that was brought in. White tablecloths adorned the tea service cart and there were cinnamon buns with melted icing and steam coming off them. A cup of green tea sat before me, steaming as well with a small red cherry floating around. "So this is it." I say staring at my plate, not moving to take anything. "Of course not!" Snow laughs as he picks out a bun. "How could this be it?" There was a pause as the sound of his knife makes a screeching sound on the plate. "Do you think I am going to kill you?" He emphasizes the word I and stares directly in my eyes. I feel my nostrils flare. "Of course not." I say, repeating the words he used.

"You want it to be public. You want me to admit I don't like Peeta that I would never marry him and then you will have someone else kill me." The smile vanished from Snow's face. "I know you." I said. "I know how to work." I reach for a bun and take a bite without losing eye contact. I can feel the rough, sandpaper texture of the cinnamon on my tongue and the icing melts away. Snow, for a moment at least looks scared. I don't know what to do. But then it occurs that maybe I can control him. Maybe I can manipulate him to change. To save not only my life but everyone's lives in District 13.

Snow collects himself too soon for me to act on my plan. "You are a clever girl. But you cannot get into my head Katniss as I am already in yours. You will do whatever it takes to protect those you love. And you have fought valiantly but your time is nearing an end. If you wish to save the people nearest to you, I suggest for your trial you spill everything." He paused, whether it was to let his words sink it or just for effect I had no idea. "See, if you don't admit what you have done in public, it will be torture behind closed doors for you." He finished calmly while pouring himself another cup of tea. "Then that's what it is." I said back.


	6. Chapter 6

****Thank you for the comments! I take your criticism as VERY helpful and use it when I write the next chapter. Because the last chapter was so short here is a new, LONGER chapter. Keep the comments coming! Constrictive criticism or otherwise. And thank you for sticking with me through this. I've had health problems this semester and other setbacks but I always love sitting down and writing even though it hasn't been as often as I would like, I appreciate you all still reading my story and baring with me. :) Little LEMONY!****

I was aggressively pulled out of bed at around two am. "Come on!" Two guards dragged me to my feet. They were strong and had a firm grip on each of my arms. I managed to stand and they loosened their grip slightly but still had me. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Get you fixed up." One of the men said in a deep voice. We got to a door that opened and there stood my prep team, a table, hot wax, more makeup than I could imagine, and plenty of smoking hair tools with a large mirror. "Thank you!" screeched Octavia grabbing my arm. Her skin was a sickly shade of green. Her eyelashes were purple and about three inches long, which matched her nails perfectly. Her tiny heels clicked on the floor as she pushed me on the hard metal bed. Venia turned around and I took in her whole effect. Her skin was an unearthly, almost iridescent white with a shocking shade of red hair fashioned in a bob. Her dress was grey and her nails were about seven inches long, coated with a color that matched her hair and adorned with all kinds of three dimensional silver pieces. "Katniss! It's so good to see you again!" She smiled down as she prepped the wax and strips to rip out all my hair on my body.

About three hours later she finished with my body and then moved on to my face, shaping my eyebrows. She ended the waxing session with an intense oil all over my body. I then sat in a chair to get my hair fixed. "Katniss, Katniss," Flavius scolded. His suit was an ugly shade of bronze while his hair was black. He touched my hair for about a good hour before deciding to do some deep conditioning treatment and wrapping my hair in plastic. I took a warm bath with lavender bath salts and stuff that swirled around, moisturizing my body. Next I was brought to the makeup station where I was fussed over for quite some time.

I never asked what was going on because I knew. I was going to die and my poor prep team were probably told something otherwise. My chair was turned around to face the mirror and I saw a different girl staring at me. Her skin practically glowed with soft dusty pink cheeks, steel grey eyes and baby pink lips. For some reason my face was not angular. It was innocent. They must have messed up I thought, slightly scared. If it was true they would probably all be killed. My hair, fell from my hair like a waterfall in perfect curls. They shined too. My skin everywhere was perfect. I was too perfect, but I should have been used it to by then.

Suddenly large red doors opened and a tall man walked in swiftly carrying a long bag. "The dress." He said. "Penorious?" I asked. He did not look like this man at all last time I saw him. "No. I am delivering it for him." I had no idea who this man was but he looked quite a lot like Gale. "Katniss needs to come with me." Said the mysterious man. He was dressed in a tuxedo with black sunglasses. I followed him back through the red doors. We walked down a long hallway with shiny black floors. He walked like Gale too. We walked for a good five minutes down the same hallway, I saw him glance behind him, probably checking to see if I was trying to run away. I kept a good five paces between us.

Then he suddenly turned around a pushed me against the wall. I tried to move in protest or scream but he ripped off his sunglasses and I stared into the loving, concerned eyes of Gale. He crushed his lips onto mine and I kissed him forcibly back. He grabbed my leg and I willingly straddled him. I didn't want this moment to be over. He pressed his body hard onto mine. I could barely breath.

I could hear footsteps as Gale pulled me off the wall, threw his sunglasses back on and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. He began walking again and I willingly followed. A man came into view around the corner, dressed just like Gale head to toe. They nodded at each other and passed. We got to a large silver door, which Gale opened, and I found it was a bedroom.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked him, whirling around to face him, my curls whacking my face. "I'm saving you!" He said sitting down on the bed. "How? They are going to find us!" I said almost shouting. "Be quiet!" Gale whispered back. I sat down next to him, and tried not to cry. "The dress they were going to put you in was going to set you on fire. No way to escape this time. There wasn't going to be a torch. They were going to have sparks fall from the ceiling, setting you on fire. I grabbed a different dress from the room. You won't be set on fire like they want." "Where were you? How did you escape?" I was so confused I didn't know how he got here.

"I was never in a cell. I was assigned to help make the dress that was going to kill you. They let me leave because it was break time and I grabbed a tuxedo and sunglasses, this dress and practically ran to get you before Penorious decided to bring you your real dress. This was a mockup out of the same colored material but won't set you on fire." I took the bag and took out the dress. It was a solid black dress with silvery grey material on top. It had one strap on the left side.

I took my plain cotton white dress off to put on the black gown, but Gale stood quickly and began kissing me again. I let him. His arms found the small of my back as he lay me down on the bed. Feeling his hands all over my bare body awoke new sensations I never knew existed. His hands moved down towards my hips where he cradled me. "We need to stop." I managed to say, pushing him off. "You can't get in trouble and I need to get back." He moans and rolls on his back. "You will be okay Katniss. I will make you okay. I will stop President Snow." I stood up and slipped into the gown. I kissed Gale one more time and then we parted ways, him back to the room with Penorious and me, back to my prep team.


	7. Chapter 7

*****I aplogize this chapter is short. I will be posting a longer one on Thursday which will be full of action! I love comments/ reviews so keep them coming! They make me excited to check my email!*** :)**

Feeling helpless was not a feeling I liked. But it was a feeling I was used to quite a bit. However as I walked down the pristine white walled hallway I managed to hold my head up high and pretend everything was fine. I opened the doors and the prep team oohed and aahhed over my appearance. It was ridiculous that that was all they cared about. "How do I look?" They all burst into applause as they began to fuss over me making sure I looked perfect. Their perfect sure wasn't mine. Who cared how I looked anyway? I was going to be killed off.

Flavius checked his watch and jumped. "We have to go! Katniss will be on in twenty minutes!" They ushered me out of the room, down a different long narrow hallway, not the same one Gale and I walked down. I didn't know what he was planning to do or how he was planning to do it. My mind wandered to Peeta. Was he okay? I pushed the thought out of my head. It didn't matter. I shouldn't care.

We arrived at a large brass door which swung open. We walked through and I slowly realized we were back stage. I could hear Caesar Flickerman talking to several people on stage. I had no idea what about so I sat down on a velvet, maroon colored loveseat. My prep team fussed one last time to make sure each curl was perfect, not a spot of makeup out of place and put black satin shoes with pointy toes on my feet. Just adding to my evil appearance, I thought dully.

I was alone. I sat in piece, picking at my finger nails. They weren't dirty, thanks to my prep team but I still needed something to do. A door to my right opened and Peeta stepped in. I turned away, not wanting to see or talk to him. I felt him sit down next to me. "Katniss." He said in a commanding voice. "You need to listen to me." I didn't move. "It's important." He said through his teeth. Whatever it was he could wait until I was dead, because it was completely and utterly his fault that I was here in the first place. I turned to face him anyway.

"Katniss." He said again, taking in my makeup and hair. He lowered his voice, "Gale and I are trying to save you."

"Oh really?" I hissed at him.

"You tried to kill me before!"

"I didn't know they were going to try to kill you, otherwise I wouldn't have done it! You know that!" I could tell he was getting angry but I was angry too. "You just need to follow what we do. We will save you." He said. He got up and left. I didn't know what that meant or what their plan was or how to follow a plan I didn't know. But I realized even if I didn't trust Peeta I could trust Gale and he wouldn't lie to me.

Part of the shimmering red curtain opens up and I see a man with a microphone headset waiving me onto the stage. I suddenly realize that this is my trail. If I don't speak here about my emotions I will get killed. If I do speak I'll be killed. Either way. I stand, take a deep breath in and get ready to take the Capitol on the most ridiculous story telling rides of their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

****Sorry this is two days late! Please leave comments on things you like and things you want to see improved! I love comments and criticisms. Thank you so much for reading this story! I am planning on posting again next week!** **

I took a deep breath and walked forward. The lights were blinding. I could barely see anything. A hush had fallen over the audience. I couldn't figure out why. I wasn't such a horrible person that I deserved that. "Katniss Everdeen!" Shouted Caesar Flickerman turning towards me, his hair a shocking shade of pink. I sat down opposite him, tucking my dress under me. I managed a smile. He always looked so polished, yet ridiculous at the same time. His suit was lime green with glitter trim. I tried not to laugh.

"Meet The Panel!" He said, gesturing to a large line of people I didn't notice before. About twelve people sat in a special section of the stands. They all looked just as ridiculous as Flickerman. "Introduce yourselves!" Caesar said enthusiastically, as if instead of this being my death sentence I was picking out an ice cream flavor. "Tort," said the first one with turquoise hair and a nervous look on his face. "Genivia," whispered the second one who's hair looked like cotton candy to match her fluffy pink dress. "I'm Viorius." "Ladon." "Nenovus." The names went on and on, until all twelve introduced themselves.

"Perfect. Now just to clarify," Caesar said staring me straight in the eye. "We are here to discuss whether or not you will live to see another sunrise." He then lowered his voice adding, "you know I've always liked you. If you are honest your punishment will be lessened." I sighed. Whatever I say doesn't matter. They are set on killing me and that is exactly what they will do. It will be just like the Hunger Games. Kill me off when you get bored or scared I am going to take over your sick excuse of a government. I kept my mouth shut despite my thoughts.

"Katniss," Caesar said in his show voice and just a tad bit of concern, "where did you grow up? Where do you come from?" His eyebrows were raised. I cleared my throat and the room went silent.

"I am from District twelve from a part called The Seam. My Father died when I was younger so I have good hunting skills." I knew saying that would make my Father proud. "I am not afraid of anything."

"Are you afraid to die?" Caesar asked, his face wiped of emotion. "No." I said blankly.

"Why did you go in for Prim? What made you volunteer?"

"Prim is my sister. I would die for her. I would die for my friend Gale too." There was an audible gasp and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd.

"Do you love this Gale?" Caesar asked, a hint of concern on his face. I contemplated. I could tell the truth and say yes and who knows what would happen to Gale, or I could say no and only I would die. I wanted to be honest and I was pretty sure Gale wanted me to be honest too.

"I do." I said, pride coming through my voice.

"Do you love Peeta?" Caesar asked. I could make this confusing and say yes. I would be the love torn lover or something.

"Yes." I say to complicate things. The audience takes in a sharp breath. "Really?" said Caesar, taken aback and clearly unsure what to say. "Yes." I said. "What do we think? Should we burn her?" Caesar said rising out of his chair with a fist in the air. He didn't care about me. He never did. It was always about him and his show and what he needed to do. I stood too.

"Yes." I said. I heard some shrieks in the audience, as they were not expecting me to say that. Caesar lowered his arm slightly looking at me quizzically.

"Yes." I said again, louder. I could feel my face turning hot with anger. "Yes you should burn me. Because I love two men." The audience gasped again. "Because I fought to the death and lived twice!" Murmurs started rippling through the crowd.

"Yes you should burn me because I've seen things more gruesome than any of you would even be able to stand. Because your leader President Snow wants me dead. He stuck an idea in your heads that I am a horrible person. The truth is you don't know me!" I found myself shouting at the people of the Capitol.

"Enough!" Boomed President Snow's voice. "We all know what she has done. She tricked the system not once but twice. She deserves to die." A hush fell over the audience. I didn't have anything else to say so I stayed standing, with my head held high. "We vote." Said Caesar sounding slightly nervous. "All in favor of burning Miss Everdeen, say I." All twelve members said 'I'.

My stomach twisted. Had I really expected Gale and Peeta to save me? Why did I rely on them? Surely, I would have been able to come up with an exit plan if I'd thought about it more. Now I was standing here waiting to be burned.

Two men came over and grabbed onto each arm so I couldn't escape. There faces were covered and they were dressed all in black. I saw Snow cross his arms, and a hint of a smile on his face. I was helpless. I was going to burn and die.

Suddenly I heard a whisper. "Katniss, listen to what I tell you." I had no idea where it was coming from and I didn't want to jerk my head around trying to figure it out. So I didn't do anything. "Nod if you understand me." The voice said again. It was Peeta. And it was only coming through my right ear. I nodded slightly. "Good. Now, when the woman comes on carrying the flame we are going to let go of you." It all made sense. Peeta was on my right side and Gale was on my left. I tried not to smile. "Kick the flame into crowd. That will cause enough of a distraction for use to run off stage and escape." I didn't know what we were going to be doing after but I couldn't ask. I nodded again.

Then the woman, her hair in a long fiery red braid, her eyes a sparkling onyx and her dress bright red walked onto the stage with a ball of fire suspended between her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

****Sorry this is short. The next will be longer. I am in the middle of exam week for my freshman year of college! Leave a comment, PM me let me know what you think!** :)**

I took a deep breath when it occurred to me that this ball of fire was suspended. How was I supposed to kick it? I tried to look closely at it as the woman came closer and closer. I noticed that in the center was a solid black spherical shape. That must be what I had to kick. I felt Gale's grip tighten while Peeta's was loosening. What was happening?

I realized as the woman approached that she was simply going to drop it at my feet and I was supposed to magically catch on fire. I looked at the ground near my feet and saw a wet ring of what had to be oil. I heard Gale whisper in a husky voice "Don't worry about the dress, I helped create it so the bottom half will rip off easily." I swallowed hard. I generally preferred counting on my abilities and myself over others helping me. I nodded slightly not moving.

I could tell the audience was waiting with baited breath as the woman held the suspended ball in front of me, inches away. I could feel the heat. She looked me straight in the eyes, her black eyes boring holes in mine. I kept eye contact trying to look amused. A smile crept up on her crimson lips as she let go of the ball of fire.

Everything slowed down. It was as though time had almost stopped. I watched as the ball fell towards my feet, as Gale and Peeta grabbed the bottom of my dress and I became slightly aware of the fact that the dress was now past my knees The ball was inches from my feet when it dawned on me that if I kicked the ball of fire I would potentially kill innocent citizens from the Capitol. I could see the oil starting to catch when I leapt from the circle and chased Peeta and Gale off stage.

My breathing was heavy, as was Peeta's and Gale's. It was dark. We couldn't see anything but I felt Gale grab my hand and I grabbed Peeta's as we ran deeper and deeper into the darkness. I could vaguely hear guards chasing us but I was so wrapped up in running because that was all we could do.

After what seemed like forever we began walking and let go of each other's hands. Droplets of water fell from the ceiling hitting us on the head. I could hear rats screeching around our feet. Once my breathing got under control I asked, "Where are we?" "The tunnels." Peeta said, still trying to catch his breath. There were bits of light here and the there and I could see some shapes and color, mainly Peeta and Gale.

We walked for another three hours or so before we stopped, still inside the tunnel. "We should rest." Gale announced, and we sat down, on the wet, rat infested floor. Gale put his arm around me. "You did a good job out there." I could tell Peeta felt awkward but he took me away from Gale to begin with. "Thank you." I said back. "So did you." Gale held my face in his calloused hands, looking into my eyes as though he could see my soul. I hated when he did that. All it made me want to do was kiss him.

I leaned in and pressed my lips onto his. His warm mouth felt so natural and good like I was meant for him. I was slightly aware of Peeta but tried not to let him bother me, but Gale ended the kiss abruptly. "Sorry." He said to Peeta who was fixated on a boring rock he held in his hand. He didn't respond. We lay down on the uncomfortable ground to fall asleep. I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, all I knew was that Gale was safe. And he was mine. I reached over and interlaced my fingers with his. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled. I smiled back. If we were killed tomorrow it didn't matter. I was happy, Gale was happy and Peeta was asleep. Suddenly I heard pounding footsteps of what sounded like an army heading in our direction.


	10. Chapter 10

**** This is a little bit longer than the last chapter. Enjoy! Leave comments! I love feedback.****

I jumped to my feet as Peeta and Gale did the same. They both grabbed my arm and we ran down the dark tunnel at full speed. I could hear yelling with the footsteps which reverberated off the walls confusing us; unsure where they were coming from. We just kept running. It felt like forever. My throat and mouth were dry and the only thing keeping my feet moving forward was because I don't think they knew how to stop. Gale stopped me when Peeta found a ladder leading upwards somewhere into another dark, this time vertical tunnel. We climbed.

I heard the footfalls pass where we were and continue onward. We got to a lock, which broke off fairly easily, and we climbed out. A desert surrounded us on all sides. No water. No food. Nothing. I could tell by the way the sand was blowing where there might be water so we began the trek.

The first few nights we slept on the sand, covering our faces with shirts. Finally I saw the edge of a jungle in the distance. It was lush and green. "Gale! Peeta!" I shouted. My lips were bleeding from lack of water and my stomach was angry with me all the time. We ran towards it and dove into its greenery looking for water. I found some in a leaf and slurped it up. Then we found a conveniently placed pool of water in the center of an area surrounded by the safety of trees. We sat and drank for hours before even thinking about food. "I'm hungry." Peeta said after a while. I looked around for something to eat when it dawned on me that I had no weapon to kill whatever I found.

"I'm going to find a stick." I announced and began walking around, looking for an old, sturdy stick. I found one without green on the inside but a dark woody brown. I got a rock and began sharpening it to a point. Gale copied me, finding a stick and sharpening it. When I was done I began looking for an animal. I found a large rat up in a tree, which I climbed and scared prompting it to fall. Gale was ready to spear it but the fall broke its neck. "Ouch." I said, laughing a little and sliding down the tree.

Dinner consisted of rat cooked over an open fire and lemons which Peeta found. I squirted lemon juice on my rat meat before biting into it. It added flavor so it almost tasted good.

"I don't think sleeping on the ground will work tonight." I said when we finished supper. "Why?" Gale asked, looking at me slightly skeptically. "Animals?" Peeta said, looking at Gale like the answer was obvious but saying it as though it was a question. Gale sighed and nodded, looking down at the ground. "So I thought we could make hammocks using big leaves from trees." I stated, trying to break up the awkwardness. "Good plan." Gale said jumping to his feet.

After about four long hours of cutting huge leaves down, attaching them in a secure way and making sure they were high enough up, but not too high for Peeta to climb we all lay down in our hammocks. After some time I could hear Gale's heavy breathing as sleep took over.

"Katniss?" I heard Peeta whisper in the dark. I rolled over in his direction so I was facing his hammock. "Are you awake?" He asked. What did he think I was rolling over for? "Yes." I answered. "I think we need to find a way out of here." He said. I agreed but the jungle was a fine place to be for the time being. "We need to get strong enough first. Tomorrow we can look for nuts and berries and find more meat." I whispered.

We stopped talking as we heard something lumbering down on the ground and coming towards us. Our hammocks were about a good twelve feet off the ground, so we knew we were safe and out of reach but we still knew talking wouldn't be helping the matter. It walked away after a little while. "What do you think that was?" Peeta asked. "I'm not sure. It sounded big though, like a bear." There was a moment of silence. "Katniss." A pause. "Do you think we are… alone?" I almost laughed. "Of course we are alone. Peeta, I don't even think we are in a District anymore. The fence line must have been miles away. But we need to figure out how big this jungle before we can decide how long we can stay." "Good plan. Night." I said goodnight back and we both went to sleep.

I woke up for the sunrise and figured I should start looking for food before Gale and Peeta woke up. I climbed down the tree and began walking in the direction of bird calls. They must be near nuts or something I figured. They kept moving so I chose a direction and walked for some time waiting to find food. I saw then that the jungle ended. It just ended back into the desert. I took a step to walk on the hot sand when all I did was hit a wall. I backed up and took a deep breath telling myself it wasn't there. I reached out my hand but there was a wall. A clear wall. Invisible. My heart was racing. I was in another Hunger Games.


End file.
